The Doom Marine
The Doom Marine 'is a major protagonist from Doom 2016 . He made his series debut in the event Eye of the Falls after Samuel Hayden chucked him from the Doomverse. Canon The demons of Hell claim that the Doom Marine has rampaged through their dimension for untold ages. Any demon that faced him were doomed in their encounter. Even Hell's greatest champion, the Titian, was slain. Eventually the Hell Priests came up with a desperate plan. Lure him into the Kadingir Sanctum and collapse the temple upon him. The plan worked, encasing him in a sarcophagus and placing so many demonic runes it would have taken even the greatest minds centuries to identify them all. An untold time past till a UAC team lead by the cyborg Samuel Hayden traveled into Hell and were able to retrieve him. When the Doom Marine finally awakens up, he finds himself to yet another Hell invasion on Mars. Once again, he fought against the demons as a one-man army through the UAC facility destroying Gore Nests and slaying high-ranked demons. He eventually found the Spider Mastermind, the one responsible for the invasion on Mars, and defeated it. Then Samuel flung him away after retrieving the crucible. What happens now is unknown. Pre-Chronology The Doom Marine has spent the eons rampaging through Hell and slaughtering its denizens. Even when he was encased in a stone coffin, the Demons feared his return and fought to keep him contained. A certain cyborg had other ideas especially his facility was invaded and his staff either turned into zombies or gibbed into bloody messes. So Samuel Hayden called upon the Doom Slayer to clean up the mess even though he destroyed half the facility during the cleanup. Plot Involvement TBA Epilogue(s) TBA Character Relationships *''Achilles of Phthia- ''A character from Greek Mythology who debuted in ''Eye of the Falls. ''Doomguy's relation to Achilles has been mixed with the Doom Marine often getting after Achilles for doing stupid actions such as attempting to penetrate 2B and punishing him as though he was a son. Achilles expressed sorrow when Doomguy was murdered and readied to strike at whoever killed his friend. *''Slugcat - A character from Rain World '' '''who debuted in ''Eye of the Falls. Intinally, Doomguy and Slugcat had little to no interaction up until after the recovery of a crystal. After that, Bill Cipher possesed Slugcat and killed Doomguy, greatly souring their relation with one another. Doomguy, unknowing that Bill possesed Slugcat, hates the cat-like slug and Slugcat seemingly hates themselves for their part in Doomguy's murder. TBA *''Bill Cipher- A character from Gravity Falls who debuted in ''Eye of the Falls. ''Doomguy met Bill after the former's murder in a possible section of the Mindscape. Bill was intinally courtious to Doomguy, offering him a drink made from puppy souls and binding him to a chair. However, since Bill was a poor host, Doomguy threw the glass into Bill's eye and flipped him off earning the marine a trip to even deeper parts of the mindscape. ''TBA *''Further Relations to be Done'' Trivia Edit Any extra info/trivia about the character.